


Soft, Sleepy, and Slow

by twentyfourshreds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Godzilla marathon, Had to change due to innacuraces in tagging system, M/M, Multi, Poly davejadekat, Queerplatonic Relationships, Totoro is now 'that fucker', fake pizza, how the fuck do you show a QPR in / and &, sleepy as fuck omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfourshreds/pseuds/twentyfourshreds
Summary: This is a short fic with tons of sleepy descriptions of everything, including fake pizza and a Godzilla marathon.





	Soft, Sleepy, and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Jade isn't in there much is because she sort of popped up over the course of writing this and wasn't originally planned, but I ran with it and yeah.
> 
> Also Karkat has peets (paw-feet)

The slats of the wooden blinds let orange sun in through the dark, dull lacquer. It shone through the dust moats and landed on the cluttered floor. The edge of a few bars slowly making their way across the dark covers of the bed.

Dave was slipping in and out of sleep, the hours passing gently as the sun became weaker and kinder. His headphones played the same song on repeat, it was soft and sleepy, like his everything at that time.

Groggy and sleep numb he turned slowly to his side where he found a hand in his face. He stared for what felt like ages at that hand. The creases in his skin, always so warm. His thick pale-yellow nails, looking slightly ragged and dull in the afternoon light. His thick cuticles and the few dark orange dots making their way out of the bed of the nails. He got lost in those hands.

He found his free hand, unable to flex without a real effort creeping up to gently lay on top of the open palm. The soft breathing started for a moment and a bright yellow and red iris slid to look at Dave from the corner of his eye. He closed his eye. Content with the knowledge of who woke him up, Karkat shifted his head back and forth to lay where it had been before.

The soft even breathing started up again. Dave closed his eyes and let the song that was still playing overrun the sounds of everything else. Until everything faded away into something at the edge of his mind. He slept for a long while once more

Dave woke up when the hand underneath his twitched and squeezed his tighter for just a moment. His eyes pulled themselves apart, they felt like cotton pads over hazy glass balls. He took a quick breath through his nose and stared at the equally as sleepy face across from him. A hand drug itself up and with a very lazy attempt at a point, which bounced twice at the door. He began to push his body up along with the covers. Dave's body, which was lying on top of the comforter, stopped his efforts to get up. He glanced down at the predicament. After a moment of thought, he gently pushed himself out from underneath the covers. Karkat clambered as gently as possible over Dave and out of the door. He watched Karkat leave. 

Eventually, he slowly sat up, the sun now almost as weak as his arms; while Karkat was still in the bathroom. The clock reported in neon green that it was 21:37 and he sighed heavily through his nose. He stood up, shuffling in his socks out of the wood floor room and onto the carpeted hall. He rubbed his eyes, yawned gently, and made his way to the living room. Jade sat on the couch, the television on the kid's channel, she had fallen asleep watching it. The mug in her hands almost empty, and a blanket wrapped tightly around her legs. 

Dave nodded gently and turned around to enter the kitchen. He pulled open the cabinet and set out tortilla shells and a jar of ragout. Grabbing three paper plates off the stack on the way to the fridge, he yawned again. Feeling himself wake up more at the thought of food. He pulled open the fridge and took out the pack of sandwich cheese. A jug of iced tea, two bottles of soda, and then the ice tray from the freezer joined the cheese on the counter.

There was the sound of soft clicking and clacking as Karkat padded into the room. He huffed as he took out a pan and set the tortilla shells onto the warped metal.

There was a soft pause as Karkat turned to Dave asked huskily, “‘M thinking about six, you?”

Dave nodded, “Yep, sounds great to me.”

They lapsed into silence, and the fake pizzas were made quietly. They laid out the six tortilla shells onto the tray, which Dave sprayed with oil. The two spread ragout onto one side, then laid sandwich cheese over the sauce. Karkat quietly shoved the tray into the oven. 

They sat on the ground before the oven and watched the shells curl and the cheese bubble.

When it became closer to the time they were to take the 'pizzas’ out of the oven Karkat got up. He shuffled to the living room to wake Jade. Karkat crept over the wood floors, crouching behind her. He reached over to lightly run a nail over the very tips of her ear hair. They twitched and flicked and she huffed but didn't wake up. He rested his hand on her hair and gave her a light scratching. She woke up and looked around for her scratch-giver. She smiled when she found him, and stretched out yawning wide and groaning.

“Good morning.” She mumbled wiping the wet from her eyes. He hummed in agreement and pointed towards the kitchen, “Pizza’s for dinner.”

“Oh yum!” Jade replied throwing the blanket off her legs and set the mug on the table as softly as she could. Karkat stood and laid his head against her arm as the two of them shuffled to the kitchen.

Dave looked up from putting the tray out on the table, gave a small wave and the other two waved back. As he put the potholders back in the drawer, Karkat and Jade sat down in their spaces. Jade at the head of the table, Karkat to her right and Dave to her left. The last two cans of soda were sat in front of Dave and the pitcher of tea between Jade and Karkat. And the three began to feast.

The ‘pizzas’ were eaten and they found themselves waking up more with each bite and sip. The television murmured softly through the breakfast counter window. The oven slowly cooled down. They enjoyed each other's quiet company and thankfulness for the food and drink.

Jade broke the silence, “I think the movie channel’s having a classic Godzilla marathon. You wanna watch it after this?”

“Fuck, I love Godzilla.” Dave murmured staring at Jade as he took a bite of his pizza.

“Godzilla’s the giant fluffy Japanese thing, yeah?” Karkat asked, a glass of tea halfway to his mouth.

“No, he's the giant lizard Japanese thing.” Jade chuckled.

“Then who the fuck is the fluffy guy?” Karkat asked getting slightly more confused.

“Big grey guy, pointy ears, yeah?” Dave asked.

Karkat nodded, “Yeah, that fucker.”

“Christ,” Dave sighed, “that's Totoro.”

“Oh, right.” Karkat muttered, “Totoro.”

The meal was finished, and they all brought out their glasses and cans and set up shop on the couch. Dave wrapped himself in the blanket that Jade had earlier over her legs. The television was switched over to the movie channel. The first Godzilla movie was about ten minutes in. Even with food in their stomachs, and hours of napping, they found themselves dozing off.

By the time the fourth movie ended, Jade's body was wrapped around Dave, and Karkat was lying curled up in their legs. They slept well into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this is actually made me fall asleep on multiple occasions, thank god I was in the backseat of a car...


End file.
